Crimson Masquerade
by Excalibutt
Summary: Tager searches for answers to fill the void caused by his dark past. Along the way, his feelings for the vampire girl grow stronger, until...


Tager gazed longingly at the midday sun from the window of his sekrit labertory. The beams of light gave his tiny glasses a devious sheen as a smile spread across his face. He was going to make sweet love to a loli tonight, and his body was ready.

He lumbered across the labertory, and found the exit. There was a little door for small people and then there was a big door made speically for tagers. Tager liked this door a lot and it took a long time to convince kokonoe to make it because she was on her period for a long time. It made him happy. The door reminded him of his mother.

He sauntered over to the gothic manshion that sat under the dark and spooky clouds above.

_here it is. The promised place. _

It was time to set the first phase of the plan into motion. Tager began carefully laying out strips of bacon in a path from the door and over to a big carboard box with a stick holding it up off the cold ground. He grinned proudly at his incredibly meticulous and complex handiwork.

_It was perfect._

He lifted up one of his heavy cyborg arms to lightly knock on the door of the manshion. Knock. Knock. A tiny bolt of fear traveled up his spine and for the first time during this mission, he felt hesitant. "It's okay Tager, you can do this." He reassured himself silently. He stared at the door, and he started to think of his mother.

Tager was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the door slowly opening with a loud and spooky creak. In the doorway stood a tall and hairy old man. This was a common and welcome sight for Tager. Tager took in the lucious curves of the man's body, his eyes traveling across every delicious bump and fold of his rugged physique. He began to undress him with his eyes, until suddenly, the man spoke.

"Why must you knock upon my door at such a late hour? Rosie O'Donnell is on, and I'm trying-"

"I am going to sow my wild oats all over your manor and there's nothing you can do about it." Tager bellowed.

The wolf man howled and his eyes turned red. "You can't do that!" He shouted strongly.

"Oh yes I can." Tager said, grinning devilishly. "NO!" the wolf man continuted to shout.

"Try saying that to the bacon." Tager said.

The wolf man's eyes grew large as he noticed the path of bacon outside of his door. He began to drool, his body filling with desire. It consumed him. "No...I can't..." He groaned.

"Smell the bacon. Smell it." Tager whispered.

The wolf man's head began to spin, and he could barely hold back any longer. His erection burst from his pants and he found himself on all fours on the ground, whipping his head around and screaming like a howler monkey as saliva poured from his ravenous maw. He started to fart uncontrollably as his carnal urges went wild and his vision turned red with pure lust. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He ran off into the distance, scrambling for every piece of bacon, until he fell under the cardboard box and was trapped inside of it for the rest of forever.

Tager took off his glasses and put them on again, slowly. "Looks like he didn't think outside the box." He murmured.

The second phase of Tager's mission began as he trudged up the stairs of the manshon to find the room of the vampire girl who looks like she's 12 or something but she's actually 1000 years old so it would be okay to look at porn of her and not pedo at all.

Lighting blasted in the distance and the lights flickered in the hallway. He came upon her room and saw her sitting on her throne made of femurs and bat feces, enjoying tea and crumpets dipped in BLOOD. it was extra dark and mysterious.

"Rachel." Tager shouted into the night. "Prepare to face the wrath of SCIENCE."

She gasped and tried to run away but to no avail, as Tager used his magnet powers to draw her into his large musclely cyborg chest.

"THIS IS GONNA BE...YOUR END." He grunted, as he threw her small, fragile body onto the floor and towered over her.

"DO HO HO HO." She cackled into the side of her hand. "SURELY YOU JEST. I WOULDN'T LOSE TO THE BASTARD CHILD OF A VCR AND THE HULK."

A single tear snaked its way down Tager's crimson cheek. "Mother..." He gasped.

The room fell silent for a long while, until Tager regained his strength and ripped apart Rachel's dress thing with his magnets.

"Iyaaaa~~~~~" She whimpered, squirming under his large, sweaty body of science.

With one graceful swoop of his large metal arm things, he retreived his gigantic tager from the inside of his manly skirt. It glistened in the moonlight and inspired a look of awe upon the young (not really she's like 1000 years old okay) vampire's face.

"W-what an eyesore~" She stammered sharply, her blushing, slutty face belying her words.

"Your eyes aren't the only things that are going to be sore. RRRRRRRRRRRGGHGHGL"

He ran his magnets across the girl's tiny, nubile body and she moaned like a whale in heat. Beads of sweat formed on Tager's forehead as he tweaked her nipples between his metal sausage fingers, as he wasn't used to such strenuous physical activity. His gigantic Tager throbbed with excitement and grew to great lengths. His balls were on fire. It was the heat of the moment. He tried to grab one of her tiny boobs, but she flinched and just barely managed to escape from his attack. "U DODGED?" he gasped, looking slightly offended, and then shot his cyborg hands downwards to force her legs apart.

"GADGET FINGER." Tager shouted with a great force. Rachel's eyes shot open in terror and surprise and she felt a jolt of pain as her lady parts were stretched apart and filled with the cold cyrborg things.

She screamed and arched her back as he began to pound her swollen, fishy vagina with his scientific gadgets. This was only the beginning. Rachel realized this and succumbed to the violent pleasures of being raped by a big red machine guy. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, since it was what the cool kids were doing these days.

A cocktail of blood and vaginal nectar seeped from her hole as he ravaged her. The smell was something she'd never forget-it was like a soup made out of the intrals of a tuna fish and fresh fried chicken. Just as she was about to reach climax, Tager withdrew his gadget finger and slowly stood up with a satisfied grin.

Before she could let a sigh of relief escape her vampire lips, Tager grabbed her and flung her upwards onto his waiting GIGANTIC TAGER with one fell swoop. "ARGH. SHATTER"

She felt her insides spread apart as his GIGANTIC TAGER plunged inside of her tiny body. He grunted as her vagina walls gripped his GIGANTIC TAGER tightly, enveloping him in her salty flesh. "My defenses...!" He began to move within her, bouncing her up and down, and her girlish cries grew louder with each powerful thrust.

"WHY ISN'T THIS KILLING ME" she cried out

"BECAUSE...OF MAGNETS" Tager groaned.

Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung loosely over her lips. "yes! keep inserting your GIGANTIC TAGER into my womanhood! oh yes!" She cried. "MAGNETIC SPARK" Tager bellowed. "ARGH." he continued.

The soft fleshiness of rachel's vagina proved to be too intense for Tager, as he felt himself reaching his limit. He groaned loudly as he struggled to thrust into her as much as he could, but it was too late, the pleasure was too much for him, and nothing could stop him from releasing his amagus.

Rachel gasped as she felt his GIGANTIC TAGER tense up and spasm within her. "C-CRITICAL LIMIT. FORGIVE ME...LIMIT BREAK" he growled as his passion reached its apex and burst from him. With the last of his strength, he pulled out from her gaping vagina cave with a wet popping sound and shot a huge load of SCIENCE all over her limp and broken body.

And with that, his mission was done. He returned to the lab through his Tager door and sat down to contemplate the state of modern society.


End file.
